


Manager

by TheSpacePrince



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Billy is 17, Blowjobs, First porn so yea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacePrince/pseuds/TheSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a tough relationship with his manager. He helps his manager relax in the Cobra way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manager

**Author's Note:**

> jfc, the summary sucks. anyways, i got inspired by k009's art. the manager is a cutie so look it up. ignore bad grammar, i haven't even slept yet and also this is my first porn so beware.

"Manageeeer, I'm hungry!" Billy whines from the living room. Billy presses the buttons from the game control rapidly, trying to defeat the zombies from the big, wide screen tv. He is spending his days playing video games in the hotel room's living room until the day of the concert.

The manager comes out of the bedroom. He has his coat off and the the first three buttons of his white collar shirt are unbuttoned along with a loosen, red tie. His brown hair is very messy and he has dark bags under his tired, brown eyes.

"Do you want me to order room service?" the manager asks as he walks toward the phone. Still focusing on the screen, Billy shakes his head. "Nah, I'm tired of this hotel food, go fetch me something." The manager gives him a quizzical look. "What would you like-" "FUCK!" Billy abruptly stands on his feet. He quickens the pressing on the buttons. The manager is startled with the sudden action. He adjust his glasses and clear his throat. "As I was saying, what would you like to eat?" Now back sitting down, Billy still continues playing the game. The manager patiently waits for his answer. 

"Oh, yea, um..whatever I guess. Something better than this hotel food." Billy continues playing. The manager sighs. "Billy, we're in New York City, in a five-star hotel. All there is out there is fast food. Do you want that?" "Yep" Billy responses dropping his control down to do an air first pump. "Level 16 complete." he announces proudly. 

The manager walks back to bedroom, coming back out all nice and neat. "I'll be back in a few minutes." the manager announces. "Bring me back a milkshake!" Billy hollers back. The manager opens and shuts the door, leaving Billy all alone with his new video game challenge.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"It's sooooooooo good!" 

Billy devours his double cheese burger and loudly slurps on his milkshake. He lets out another loud moan to emphasize the delicious taste of the greasy food. He grabs a handful of french fries and munches them as he flips through the channels. "Billy, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat in bed." the manager calls out as he types on his laptop on his own bed. After the manager came back with his food, Billy moved to bedroom to keep his manager "company".

Billy quietly mimics the manager back. "Shut it, mom. I'm trying to enjoy my food." He takes another large bite of his burger. The two remain quiet as each did their own activity. 

Billy looks at his manager. He removed his brown coat already but everything else still remains neat. Billy looks up to see his face. The manager is very good looking for someone in his early thirties. He has a fresh and sculpted face. Everything is perfect. So Billy believes.

The manger barely smiles. His appearance yells "professional". His lips are always strait lined. Billy never has a chance to see his manager in a positive, cherish mood. His eyes always remain cold or tiring with bags under. Billy dislikes the dark bags.

He feels like he overwork his manager. He offered his manager many days off. His manager would simply decline it and argued about how he can't possibly relax, knowing Billy needs him.

Billy smiles. He loves to hear his manager admitting he cares about him. But sometimes he doubts it. The manager barely acknowledge the rockster. The only thing they talk about is work. Billy wants to know his manager well and he wants to spend time with him as friends. 

"Is there something you want?" The manager stops typing. "You've been staring at me for awhile, you're distracting me." he continues to type. Billy doesn't realize that he is staring at him. He quickly looks down. 'Why am I feeling timid all of the sudden.' he wonders. Then, he thinks about something.

"Can you stop working for tonight." Billy hears the typing stop again. He looks up to see his manager's uninterested face. "Absolutely not." Billy frowns. 'Why does he have to work all day, why can't he just look at me for more than a few seconds!' Billy speaks up again. "C'mon, manager, can't you just relax for one night?" His manager simply ignores the rockster's request.

Billy becomes upset. He stands up and walks to his manager's bed. His manager doesn't acknowledge Billy's presence until Billy boldly shuts his laptop close. 

"Billy, why-" "I said take the night off." Billy interrupts his manager as he throws the laptop across the other bed. The laptop lands safely on Billy's bed. The manger frowns at Billy as he adjust his glasses. "And I said no, so go and give me back my laptop." Billy ignores his manager and instead climbs up on his manager's bed. 

He place both hands between his manager's lap. "Take the day off." Billy orders. Still frowning, the manager's angry eyes looks at Billy's. "I told you no. I have a large amount of work to-" Billy shuts his manager off with his lips. 

The manager furiously pushes Billy away. Breathing hard, the manager glares at Billy. "What is your proble-" Billy shuts him up again with his lips. The manager tries to push Billy off again but before he can, Billy stops to catch his breath.

"I demand you to stop this harassment and stop interruptin-" Billy resume kissing him. The rockster stands up and sits on his manager's lap, still kissing him. The manager raises his hands to push the boy away but Billy grabs both hands and pin them against the head board of the bed.

He moves his lips against his manager's lips. The older man can feel Billy's tongue pressing against his, forcing in. He tries to move away but Billy let's go one of his hands to hold his head still. The manager tries pushing the youngster away but Billy is unexpectedly strong. The rockster lets go of his manager's other hand and place his hand on top of the manager's shoulder. The manager can feel Billy's hand snaking down across his chest and across his stomach. Billy's hands is dangerously close between his legs. The manager crosses his knees to block Billy's hand but Billy uses his knee open them up. The older man can feel his face heat up when Billy's hand gently queezed his crotch. 

He lets out a gasp and Billy quickly enter in his mouth. The boy's manager can feel the rockster's tongue dancing around, occasionally touching his own. Billy's hand gives him another squeeze, 'causing his manager to gasp in Billy's mouth. 

Billy stops to catch his breath. His manager tries to catch his own as he glare at Billy with his hazy eyes. "That's cheating." he manage to breath out. "What is?" the boy smirks. Billy went down and starts kissing his manager's neck. The manager can feel boy's tongue running down on his skin. Billy's hand begins to fondle the older man on top of his pants. "That is." his manager lets out a growl.

The manager can feel rockster's lips smirking against his skin. Billy begins to loosen his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Billy, stop." The boy looks up with stern eyes. "Just relax." Finish unbuttoning, Billy kisses his chest. The manager simply did nothing but stare down at the youngster. The teenager looks up at his manager. The eye contact is overwhelming but the manger can't stop looking at boy's determined eyes. Billy's lips kisses lower and lower down his manager's chest. The rockster kisses around his belly button, dipping his tongue in. The manager shiver at the strange feeling. Satisfaction is read on boy's devious eyes.

Billy's lips kisses dangerously lower, causing a nervous feeling in his manager's stomach. The rockster reaches up and begins to unbuckle his manager's belt. "No, Billy, that's enough." The boy looks up, still with determination in his eyes. "Relax." He instructs as he continues his work. 

Taking off older man's belt, Billy slowly unzips his pants. His manger let out a shaking breath. He look down and see the curious but lusty boy staring down at his crotch. The kid is unbelievable. What Billy did is something the manager didn't expect him to do. The manager feels boy's lips press against his crotch, only his briefs separating from direct skin contact.

"It's not hard." the boy bluntly states. The boy's manager rolls his eyes at him. "Of course not, what did you expect." Anger flashes in the boy's eyes. Next thing the manager feels is the boy's tongue licking him hrough his briefs. "W-what are you doing?" Billy ignores the older man's question and continues. The rockster's manager can feel the boy's lips kissing, licking, sucking and gently biting him through his briefs. He begans to breath heavy and his face heats up.

He can feel myself getting erect by Billy's mouth. Billy surprises his manager when he dip his fingers in the fly and pulls out his managera's half erected dick. The manager shivers with the sudden temperature change. Billy pulls back to study the sight. He slowly wrap his fingers around the base and begins to stroke. 

The supervisor let out a small, shaking moan as he observes Billy's hand. The boy leans his head down, almost breathing on top of the tip. He looks up at his manager as he takes out his tongue and licks the head. The older man's eyes widen at the erotic sight. The rebelious teenager swirl his tongue around and sucks on the tip. The supervisor automatically bucks up in boy's mouth. Billy quickly removes his mouth off of him.

The manager believes he has done something wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" "Fuck me." Billy interrupts him. The boy's supervisor's face reddens. "E-excuse me?" Billy also blushes at his boldness. He looks at the older man in the eye. "I want you to fuck my mouth. As hard, as fast, as deep as you want." 

The man shivers and he can feel his cock throb excitedly at the boy's word. Before he can say anything, Billy leans down again. He grabs his manager's hands and place them on the back of his head. He gives the older man an assuring smile. He still makes eye contact at him and resume sucking the tip.

His manager looks down at boy with hazing eyes. Billy looks back at him with his own lusted eyes as he works his tongue around the head. The boy swallows up the precum and begins to move his head lower. His manager let out a soft moan, throwing his head a bit. Billy can feel the older man's hands timidly pushing him deeper. The rockster excitedly takes as much as he can, licking and sucking around the shaft. 

The manager's glasses are now fogged up from his heated breath. the boy reaches up and remove them so he can have a better view at his manager's eyes. Unexpectedly, the rockster's head is press all the way down. 

Billy closes his eyes tightly when he feels the older man's cock hit straight into his throat. The manager doesn't move until the boy's eyes opens slowly, looking at him up with tears in his eyes. The boy begins bobbing his head on his own, still looking at his manager with his tearing eyes. Taking this as a sign to continue, his manager ram back in boy's throat. The boy let out a needy moan, enjoying the feeling. His manager bucks his hips up and down while holding on the back of the boy's head. 

Billy continues to moan and stare at his manager with his glossy eyes, tears running down his face. The sight sends shivers down the older man's spine. The supervisor fasten his pace, enjoying the warmth and pleasurable noises the rockster makes. He closes his eyes and moans out the boy's name as he feel himself closer.

Bucking his hips faster, he presses Billy's head down and cum down his throat. The boy eagerly continues to bob his head, swallowing as much cum as he can. 

As the teenager finiahes swallowing all the cum, he feel a pair of hands holding his face. His face is pull up and the boy feels strong lips pressing against his own. The older man forces his tongue in the youngster's mouth and wildly explores around. He can taste himself inside in the Billy's mouth. He grabs the boy by his tiny waist and pulls him up, making the boy sit back in his lap. The rockster eagerly returns the kiss as he wraps one arm around his manager's neck and use the other hand to hold behind his head.

The horny teenager can't help himself but grind against the older man. The boy can feel him getting hard again. The man's hands sneaks behind boy and squeezes his tight ass "Can I fuck this as well." he asks the rockster with lustful eyes. The boy can feel his cock throb excitedly when he hears those words. Billy kisses along his manager's neckline, pressing his hard on against him. His manager licks and bites his earlobe, sending him shivers down his spine. Billy can feel his hot breath against his sensitive ear. He seductively whisper something in the boy's ear as he kisses down his neck. "What?" Billy groans.

"Wake up, Billy."

Confuse about his words, the boy pulls back from his neck. The manager's expression is now serious but his eyes are still hazy. "Wake up."

"Wake up, Cobra." The manager beats sleeping Billy with a pillow. "What?" the boy groans again. The manager shakes his head disappointedly. "Get up, or I'm going to leave and get breakfast without you." Billy finally wakes up. His eyes widens and stands up quickly. "Was I asleep..?" he asks.

His face seems disappointed but also sad. His manager nods. He groans and flops back down on his bed and cover his face with a pillow. "I'm not hungry." he mumbles through the pillow. 

The older man rolls his eyes. "C'mon, it's time for breakfast." Billy shakes his head through the pillow. "Is there anything I can do to get you off of bed?" his manager asks. Billy slowly removes the pillow off his face and stands up. "A kiss?" he asks hopefully. The older man is not sure if boy is fooling around but he leans down and presses his lips against the boy's round cheek. "Ok, now get dress and-" "No! I wasn't ready, do it again!" Billy whines. His manager is about to scold him but the boy still seem down about something.

"Fine, last time, Cobra." the teeaged boy nods happily. His manager leans down again but he feels two arms wrap around his neck and pulls him down to a pair of lips. Billy's tongue easily slips into the man's mouth and explores around. The supervisor blushes furiously when he feels the rockster's tongue wrap around his. Before he can the boy away, Billy lets go and quickly rush out of his bed.

"To iHop we shall go!"


End file.
